Ina
Ina is a lonely Gast who was raised with flowers and never had any friends until Blerix's Corruption happened, which was when she met the Heroes and Caretakers. Story In preschool, Ina was nicknamed 'Ghastlina' by her classmates. Everyone was scared of her because of her ghostly appearance and invisible hands. However, one little boy her age, Lythorus, was brave enough to play hide and seek with her. This was when she discovered her power to become invisible, and pulled a joke on him with it. As she traveled into elementary school, Ina's nickname stuck. She had already grown to the average height of a third grader, despite being a kindergartener. She and Lythorus were still in the same class, and everyone was still scared of her. Even the mean kids in school were deathly afraid of her, especially when she tried to give Lythorus a hug- and accidentally absorbed him into the marking on her chest. Ina immediately released him but it still scared everyone. As she advanced in school, these abilities only became stronger and more uncontrollable. She always shared a class or two with Lythorus. In middle school, she got a jumpsuit. Disliking the sleeves, she tore them out. In college, she was expelled for possessing a classmate, even though it was an accident. Because of how feared, neglected, and friendless she had been her whole life, she became depressed and mean. Appearance Ina is grey skinned but pink haired, with hot pink hair that becomes a deep magenta as it reaches the bottom. She wears a dark grey jumpsuit that she tore the sleeves off of, in order to fully hide her invisible hands. The jumpsuit shows her special pink mark that a lot of her powers involve. At the knees, the jumpsuit fades to pink and then back to grey. Personality Ina is depressed, mean, and scary. She has a natural enmity towards Lythorus and has always been lonely. She's neutral when it comes to corruption, but if it causes too much chaos she will intervene even if it harms her already horrible reputation. Weapons and Powers Absorption Ina can absorb another shape into her mark and use their weapons and abilities, however, her mark will take on their color and they will be able to exclaim out for help through it. If Ina happens to get hurt too badly, any shape she is carrying will be dropped. She can only carry one shape at a time through this method. Possession Ina can possess other shapes, allowing them to use her abilities except for possession. Their hands become invisible and their mark is replaced by hers. However, she can take control or leave at any time, and will bring any shape she absorbed while in the target's body with her. Control Weapon Ina can conjure large circles that can expand or disappear, similar to the levels in the original JSaB featuring Danimal Cannon's music. Voice Ina's voice is deep and shows her depression. Beeps Her beeps sound like the sound effects at the very beginning of her theme song. Acting Her voice sounds similar to Sam from the Gears of War series. Trivia * I got the idea for her when I was looking at my shadow while brushing my (then long) hair. Gallery Not Crying.jpeg|"I'm not crying" yeah right nobody believes that bullcrap Category:BubbyAuroratheCambion's Pages Category:Females Category:Gasts Category:Multicolored Category:Characters with Hair